Basic mechanisms of the secretory process are studied in cells of the rat pancreas salivary and lacrimal glands. Techniques utilized include light and electron microscopy, cytochemistry, radioautography, and biochemistry. Major areas of investigation are: (1) the structure and function of the Golgi apparatus and GERL; (2) experimental pathology and lysosome function in salivary glands; (3) structure and permeability properties of junctional complexes in the rat parotid gland; (4) regulation of lipase secretion from rat lingual serous glands; and (5) studies of parotid Beta-adrenergic receptors using labeled antagonists.